Light weight, non-metallic materials having the capability of resisting bullets, bullet fragments, shrapnel, and the like, have been developed in recent years, which have the capability of being used both in garments and in rigid forms. It would be desirable and it is an object of the present invention to effectively apply this technology to the space dividing system art in a manner which does not deleteriously affect the appearance and weight of such systems.